


Винчестеры

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Джек был юным богом, ещё не опытным, ему предстояло многому научиться, чтобы навести порядок на небесах. Но так или иначе, он просто хотел, чтобы его семья была счастлива.Или фик, в котором Джек воссоединяет Дэстиэль.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Винчестеры

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тот самый фик где все мерты, но все счастливы.  
> 2\. Возьмите платочки. Есть, пить не рекомендуется.   
> 3\. Эй, Сидаб! Пожуй сценарий, который ты написал!  
> 4\. Я написала это ночью, за полтора часа. Да, я хочу, чтобы все ревели вместе со мной.  
> 5\. Включи грустную музыку, чтобы стать абсолютной лужей.  
> 6\. Арматура пухом всем, кто не послушал и решил запить это чаем, или зажевать печенькой.

Джек наводил порядок на небесах. Давал работу ангелам, назначал новых серафимов, следил чтобы каждый из них был занят и даже не смел думать о чем-то постороннем. Он старался не смотреть на Землю. Туда, где остались два близких ему человека, его семья. Он знал, что захочет вернуться. Но вернуться Джек не мог, он должен был следить за всем здесь, и ему предстояло многому научиться. И Джек честно держался, а когда всё же обратил свой взор на Землю понял, что не смотрел слишком долго. Даже если долго равнялось нескольким месяцам по земному исчислению.

***

Сделка с Пустотой прошла на удивление быстро.

Джек снова воззвал к своему отцу-ангелу в минуту отчаяния. Кастиэль очнулся, а следом, разумеется, проснулась только уснувшая Пустота. О, она была в ярости. Её план был варварски разрушен, её покой был вновь отнят.

— Кастиэль мой, — только пробужденная Пустота шипела, — у нас была сделка, юный Бог.

— Я знаю, — опустив голову сказал Джек, — но так нужно.

— Нужно? — вскричала Пустота, — Кастиэль ради тебя пожертвовал собой, я забрала его в момент, когда он был счастлив! Мы должны были уснуть вместе, и мы уснули! И вот ты приходишь и рушишь мой покой снова!

— Я был готов к этому, Джек, — произнес Кастиэль, подойдя к сыну, — я должен был спасти Дина. Спасти всех вас. Если такова плата, я согласен.

— Я знаю, — Джек вскинул голову, — но ты мне нужен!

— Что случилось? — увидев боль в глазах Джека ангел не мог не заподозрить неладное.

— Просто пойдем со мной, — Джек взял его за руку.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я так легко отпущу вас? — напомнила о себе Пустота.

— Да, — в Джеке засияла решительность, — ты отпустишь нас и погрузишься в сон.

— С чего бы? — нахмурилась Сущность.

— С того, что, если ты этого не сделаешь, я разбужу каждого ангела здесь и ты уже никогда не уснешь! — Джек сжимал руку отца и решительно смотрел на Пустоту.

— Если я отпущу вас, — нахмурилась та, — то лишь при условии, что каждый ангел, что умрет с этой минуты, останется здесь. Где им положено быть. Даже если это вновь будет он, — Пустота кивнула на Кастиэля и перевела взгляд обратно на Джека, — ты не явишься сюда вновь. Ты примешь его смерть, юный Бог. А если заявишься, то останешься здесь навеки и не важно сколько угроз ты произнесёшь и скольких разбудишь.

Джек кивнул и сильнее сжав руку отца выдернул их из измерения Пустоты.

Та, оглядев свою вотчину решила заснуть вновь. Эти Винчестеры. Эти сделки с ними. Они не имеют конца! Но лучше испытать удачу и иметь шанс заснуть, чем абсолютно точно провести вечность среди галдящих переругивающихся крылатых идиотов.

***

Дорога казалась бесконечной. Импала ехала плавно, мягко урча мотором. Окна были открыты, и Дина обволакивал запах природы, смешивающийся с Детки. Легкая улыбка не сходила с его лица, но чего-то охотнику всё равно не хватало. Импала была пуста. Нет, там были эти маленькие мелочи в виде их с Сэмми инициалов, спрятанных за обивкой, игрушки, шумящие стоит только включить вентилятор. Но это не то. Здесь не было Сэма. Здесь не было ангела, привычно сидящего на заднем сидении, спящего или просто смотрящего в окно. Дин был рад в своем пути, но он не был счастлив.

Он даже был в бункере, но не нашел того, что заполнило бы пустоту, что сопровождала его. Всё было таким неживым, что он сел за руль так быстро как мог, лишь бы уехать подальше от места, что было домом.

Дорога всё ещё казалась ему бесконечной.

***

На небесах, Кастиэля приветствовали настороженно. Кто-то помнил его, как полководца и смотрел восторженно, кто-то смотрел с опаской и презрением. Кастиэль не обращал на эти взгляды внимания и просто шел за Джеком, что вёл его в сторону райских комнат.

— Джек, — позвал Кастиэль, — объясни мне, что происходит. Зачем ты забрал меня у Пустоты на самом деле?

— Ты не рад? — удивился Джек и растерянно посмотрел на отца.

— Я рад видеть тебя, — ангел улыбнулся, — но, как я уже говорил, я был готов принять свою участь. И я её принял.

— Я так или иначе хотел вернуть тебя, — они шли все дальше и глубже, — просто сначала я хотел создать здесь порядок.

— Что же помешало? — понял сына Кастиэль.

— Я слишком долго не смотрел на Землю. Я допустил оплошность и не знал, как её исправить. В конце концов, — они остановились, — я решил, что правильно будет вернуть тебя сейчас. Ты поможешь мне?

— Конечно Джек, — Кастиэль улыбался, гордый за нефилима, — но что мы делаем здесь?  
— указал он на двери, — ты хочешь начать с рая?

— Нет, отец, — Джек грустно улыбнулся, — просто тебя кое-кто ждёт, — новый Бог указал на табличку на одной из дверей.

— Джек? — Кастиэль знал общее правило. Для каждого человека свой рай. Своя комната.

— Я объединил их.

— Всех?

— Почти. Требуется внести штрихи, но кое-кто уже здесь.

— Кто? — Кастиэль чувствовал небывалое давление в своей груди.

— Мэри и Джон, Бобби, Эллен и Джо Харвелл. Работа идет медленно, но я стараюсь.

— Джек? — Кастиэль обеспокоенно посмотрел на сына, — чего ты мне не говоришь?

— Иди, — парень кивнул на дверь, — иди, я же сказал, тебя ждут. — Он улыбнулся и исчез прежде, чем Кастиэль успел спросить что-то еще.

Он знал зачем Джек привел его сюда. В глубине души знал с самого начала, просто не хотел верить, что _это_ случилось так рано.

Глубоко вздохнув, ангел открыл дверь и вошел в рай. Его взору предстала длинная дорога, окруженная лесом. Кастиэль огляделся. Вдалеке виднелась движущаяся точка и она становилась всё ближе. Он стоял прямо посреди дороги и водитель, сразу заметивший его нажал на тормоз. Шевроле Импала плавно остановилась и двигатель заглох. Скрипнула дверь и из салона машины вышел тот, ради кого Кастиэль отдал бы жизнь ещё бесчисленное количество раз, если бы это потребовалось.

— Дин, — охрипнув произнес он. По щекам Кастиэля текли слёзы, и он не собирался ничего с этим делать. Его человек здесь, прямо перед ним, умерший слишком рано, но смотрящий на него с яркой улыбкой.

— Привет, Кас, — произнес Дин и, немыслимо быстро оказавшись рядом, притянул в крепкое объятие.

— Ты присоединишься ко мне? — спросил охотник, чуть отстранившись и кивнув на машину.

— Конечно, Дин, — улыбнулся он. Нехотя разорвав объятие двое мужчин сели в машину.  
Дин всё еще улыбаясь завел мотор Детки и, стоило им тронуться, взял своего ангела за руку.

За дверью с табличкой «Винчестеры» всё еще простиралась дорога, что казалась бесконечной, но теперь, впервые за то время, что Дин был в своем раю, пустота в его груди значительно уменьшилась.


End file.
